


We Might Be Getting Somewhere

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinner, Dorks, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, lol this is not a first date, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa visits the observatory for the first time, and it goes a million times better than he could have expected.Especially since Iwaizumi has a surprise for him.





	We Might Be Getting Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this went so long omg  
> sorry that it's really dialogue heavy but once you read through it you'll see why  
> it might have mistakes because I was so excited I didn't read back through it so just bear with me

As soon as he’d gotten the text, Oikawa had jumped up off of his couch and started legitimately  _ squealing  _ so loud that he briefly considered his neighbor’s sanity. Yet, he couldn’t find it within himself to contain it. 

 

**Iwa-chan:** _ I have to get some work done before I can go. Bring dinner here?  _

 

**Me:** _ Be there in an hour :p _

 

Ever since he’d moved to Tokyo almost three months ago, Oikawa had been dying for an excuse to visit the observatory. It seemed like every time he planned to go, something got in the way and he was forced to pout in silence. They had planned on having dinner together in celebration of Oikawa’s recent victory, but dinner at the observatory sounded so much better. All 

he needed to do was pick up some takeout and make it to the observatory before Iwaizumi finished...whatever smart sounding thing he was working on. Despite making the shorter man explain in detail what he was doing at the observatory, Oikawa had long since given up actually trying to understand the complicated math equations and theories. 

He was still exhausted from practice, but the text had sent a shock of energy into his system, and Oikawa basically scrambled into real clothes, grabbing his keys and shooting out the door in less than a minute. He’d lived here long enough to know where the food was the best and he’d spent enough time with Iwaizumi to know what kind of food  _ he  _ liked. Which seemed oddly...domestic to Oikawa.

They weren’t dating, technically. Neither of them had asked the other out technically, and they didn’t refer to each other as boyfriends technically, and they hadn’t taken that last step and actually admitted that they wanted to date each other technically, which apparently meant they weren’t dating. Oikawa was okay with this, or so he told himself. He was fine with eating dinner together nearly every night and inviting Iwaizumi to games and complaining to him about his coach and cuddling with him on the couch and going back into his bedroom and whiting out from how amazing Iwaizumi was in bed, and then going back home to their respective apartments. That was  _ fine.  _ Oikawa could handle the kind of relationship they had, especially since it seemed like Iwaizumi was comfortable with it. So, even  _ if  _ Oikawa  _ had  _ wanted to  _ maybe  _ make their relationship something more real, he didn’t want to jeopardize anything so he stayed silent and just enjoyed what they had. He was  _ fine.  _

After picking up Iwaizumi’s favorite food at Oikawa’s favorite restaurant, the setter found himself nervously driving out of the bustle of the city out to the observatory. Due to light pollution, it was situated a good while away from central Tokyo so Oikawa had plenty of time to get excited. He was  _ finally  _ going to the observatory. By the time he got there, he was basically vibrating with happiness and barely remembered to actually grab the food before he left the car. 

 

**Me:** _ I’m here Iwa-chan :p How do I get in?  _

**Iwa-chan:** _ I’m coming  _

**Me:** _ oooh do I get a personal tour ;P _

**Iwa-chan:** _ Try not to break something before I get there shittykawa _

 

Oikawa smiled at his phone, walking up the pathway to get to the entrance because he didn’t need Iwaizumi to do that much. Once he opened the door and walked inside, he was, in a word, underwhelmed. 

It wasn’t like he had expected to walk in to a literal alien petting zoo, but he was expecting more than a (albeit sleek and modern-looking) welcome desk with a shrewd looking woman sitting behind it. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, peeking over the high edge. Oikawa considered just saying “no” because Iwaizumi would be here any moment, but instead stepped forward to have some fun with the receptionist. 

“Depends,” he said, leaning his elbow against the tall counter. “I’m bringing dinner to your hottest astrophysicist. The name eludes me...would you happen to know who it is?” 

Oikawa almost felt bad at how red the woman’s face turned, but then she composed herself quickly and diverted her eyes before answering. 

“Aiko-san has left for the day, but I assume that would be who you’re looking for,” she said, and Oikawa shook his head. 

“I don’t think  _ his  _ name was Aiko-san,” he responded, tapping his finger against his chin. 

“Oh,  _ he _ ,” the woman said, and genuinely seemed to be in deep thought over who Oikawa was referring to. “I, um, I suppose you might have met Iw-”

“Oy!” 

The deep sound of Iwaizumi’s voice broke into their conversation, and Oikawa looked up to see him approaching from a hallway to their left. He was wearing slacks and a business casual dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and it was overall just a  _ good look.  _

“Are you terrorizing my receptionist, Shittykawa?” He asked, walking up to the counter and flicking the side of Oikawa’s head. The setter made a noise of protest and dramatically raised his hand to hold the spot where he’d been flicked. 

“Ow, Iwa-chan!” He whined. “I was making conversation while I waited for you to come get me.” 

“He asked to see the hottest astrophysicist,” the woman from the desk piped up, and Oikawa instantly sent her a fake-betrayed glare. 

“Desk-chan,” he gasped. “I thought I could trust you.”

“Akane is my friend,” Iwaizumi said, smirking. Then, he turned to the woman-Akane. “Did he actually ask you that?” The woman only nodded in response. Iwaizumi turned towards Oikawa and shakes his head with a look of amused disbelief on his face. 

“You finally get a chance to come here, and that’s the first thing you do?” He asked him, still smiling. 

“Well, I just wanted to find you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, smiling. “Your food was getting cold!” 

Iwaizumi smiled and turned back to Akane, and Oikawa admired just how  _ nice  _ a smile looked on his features. It was one of Oikawa’s favorite activities-admiring Iwaizumi. 

“I’m taking him back to my office to eat and then I’m going to walk him around, so if you see my keycode activating, that’s why,” Iwaizumi said, and Akane nodded. Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa and nodded his head toward the hallway, indicating they were leaving. Oikawa stuck his tongue out a little and winked at the receptionist before picking up his pace to get next to Iwaizumi. Even though he was slightly shorter, Iwaizumi had a fast pace that actually matched quite well with Oikawa’s long legs. 

They end up at a closed door when Oikawa finally caught up, because Iwaizumi had to stop to punch in a key code. 

“How was practice?” The shorter man asks, his fingers moving quickly to put in the code. After a small beep, the door unlocks and he pushes through, holding the door open for Oikawa to follow. Even after all these months, it still excited Oikawa when Iwaizumi asks him about his day. Well, technically about practice, but close enough. It’s a small gesture, and it’s expected even among the least-close of people, but it still made Oikawa light up. 

“It went fine,” Oikawa answered. “Coach is making me wear the knee brace all the time now, not just at practice. It’s so uncomfortable under my clothes, Iwa-chan.” 

“But at least you aren’t messing up your knee, right?” Iwaizumi answered, slowing down in front of a door and pulling out a key.  _ I guess they can’t all be fancy key pads.  _

“I guess,” Oikawa murmured, following Iwaizumi inside of what he assumed was the shorter man’s office. His jaw dropped. The walls were covered in framed pictures that Oikawa recognized as pictures from the Hubble Telescope, and there were little pieces of paper and sticky notes taped up in any open space around that. There was a massive whiteboard leaning in front of the back wall, covered in the most complicated math that Oikawa had ever seen. The desk was large, with a few stacks of paper, but the real showpiece was the small fold-out table put against one wall, with a chair on either side. It wouldn’t have really had any significance except for the fact that there was a single candle burning in the middle. It was just a tiny tealight, but it was an effort and Oikawa watched it flicker for a few moments before turning to Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan,” he said, quietly. “Your folding chairs are so romantic.” 

A light pink blush latched itself onto Iwaizumi’s cheeks, but he just shook his head and went to go sit down in one of the chairs. “Don’t let the food get cold, Oikawa.” 

The setter moved quickly to sit down in the opposite chair and put the bag of food on the ground beside the table. It only contained two boxes-one for each of them- and two drinks, so it didn’t take long to unpack the contents. Once they had their respective boxes, they didn’t settle into conversation like usual. It seemed like Iwaizumi wanted to say something, but Oikawa wasn’t the type to push so he took the responsibility of forcing the start to the conversation. 

“So, why the candle, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. “Trying to seduce me?” 

Iwaizumi grunted, almost a laugh. “Doesn’t seem like I need candles to do that.” 

Oikawa snorted, then immediately stopped because he hated it when he snorted. It was just part of how he laughed, but it was so...gross. 

“Why do you cover your mouth when you do that?” Iwaizumi asked, drawing Oikawa’s eyes up to meet his own. Nobody had ever really noticed that Oikawa stopped his laughing when he snorted, or maybe nobody else had ever cared. 

“It’s ugly,” Oikawa said, scrunching his nose and diverting his eyes back downward at his food, pushing it around in the box. “It sounds gross.” 

“It’s cute,” Iwaizumi said almost immediately, without a trace of nervousness. He said it like it was just a fact, not some compliment that he drew out of his ass to make Oikawa feel good about himself. Oikawa swallowed, not wanting to look up so Iwaizumi could see how red the setter’s face was. 

“Not really,” Oikawa mumbled, still not looking up. He desperately didn’t want to turn his first visit to the observatory into a self-loathing session, but he couldn’t help but deny that the stupid snort was “cute”.

“I can’t make you believe me,” Iwaizumi said, his mouth obviously full of food. “But it’s definitely cute.” 

Oikawa was silent, which was unusual for him and he knew it. Then, his brain trying to find what to latch on to, he circled back to his original question. 

“So really, Iwa-chan,” he said, finally looking up. “Why the candle? Not that I’m complaining.”

Oikawa was suddenly glad he’d looked up, because otherwise he would have missed the light blush and smile that flashed over Iwaizumi’s face. 

“You’ll see,” he said, and Oikawa raised his eyebrows, slipping back into his usual teasing comfort zone. 

“Oooooh, Iwa-chan,” he said. “You’re so mysterious. Should I be worried?” 

“Finish your food and you’ll find out faster,” Iwaizumi responded simply. Oikawa had never eaten faster in his life. 

Once they had both finished their food, Oikawa sat restlessly, basically bouncing in his seat while he waited for Iwaizumi to finish his drink, which was taking an agonizingly long amount of time. In fact, it almost seemed like…

“Are you taking forever to drink that to torture me?” Oikawa finally asked, cutting Iwaizumi off in the middle of a sentence about the plumbing in their building. It was obviously just conversational fodder, something he was using to draw out the time. This was proved when Iwaizumi took a  _ very  _ slow sip of his drink, making it obvious that he was doing so on purpose. 

“What do you mean?” He then asked, but with a smile and a look of false innocence on his face. Oikawa was internally upset because that was usually the kind of face  _ he  _ made when he wanted to tease people, and he very rarely had it thrown back in his face. 

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaan,” he whined, throwing himself forward and putting his head on the table, making sure not to catch his hair on fire. “Don’t do that to me.” 

“Ah, but it’s so fun when you have no idea what I’m planning,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa could hear the teasing in his voice. 

“I bet I could guess it,” Oikawa mumbled, even though he didn’t have a single clue was Iwaizumi could possibly be planning. No doubt, Iwaizumi knew this because he immediately pounced, saying, “Really? Guess.” 

Oikawa lifted his head just enough to rest his chin in his hands, looking up at Iwaizumi. He hummed as if he was thinking, even though he had no idea.    
“I got it,” he finally said, scrunching his nose and tilting his head more to get a better view of Iwaizumi. “Your plan is to fuck me on your desk, and it’s obviously going to be amazing. Then, because you feel bad about dirtying up the room, you’re going to burn your office to the ground. And then, we’re going to go to the place where the big telescope is-because I know you have one-and you’re going to fuck me there too and burn that too. Then, we’re going to run away back to Miyagi and live our lives there as criminals.” 

Oikawa watched the look of horror/confusion/amusement/happiness/sappiness that crossed Iwaizumi’s face before the shorter man burst out laughing. Oikawa smiled because it was contagious. 

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi just kept laughing until he was finally able to catch his breath and he gave Oikawa  _ that smile.  _ It was the same smile that he gave Oikawa on particularly heartbreakingly domestic mornings when he’d be invited over for breakfast and they would make toast together. The same smile that he gave Oikawa after they’d just gotten done in bed and they were just sitting there together, usually naked but wrapped up in layers of blankets with Oikawa’s head on Iwaizumi’s chest. It was the same smile as when they would eat dinner at Yachi and Kiyoko’s house with the rest of their friends on the hallway, and Oikawa would get beat up on by Kuroo and Bokuto for being dramatic. It was that perfect kind of smile.  _ That smile.  _

“As much fun as that sounds...no,” Iwaizumi said. “Want to find out?” 

Oikawa nodded eagerly, his curiosity and impatience getting the better of him as he allowed Iwaizumi to grab his hand and pull him out of the door. They went through the hallways silently, but it wasn’t the quiet kind of silence. It was excited and energized and it bounced between the two of them as Iwaizumi brought them through door after key coded door until they finally reached what Oikawa assumed was the main part of the observatory. Mostly because there was a  _ giant telescope  _ and a domed roof that was unfortunately closed. It was still breathtaking though, especially to someone as obsessed with space as Oikawa. He had seen this in movies, and in documentaries, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. He could feel himself gaping, but it was so amazing that he thought it was warranted. 

“Like it?” Iwaizumi asked, which reminded Oikawa that the shorter man was even there. Oikawa turned to him, mouth still open, and just gaped some more. “I’ll take that as a yes. It gets better.”

Iwaizumi let go of his hand, and Oikawa just stared around some more as the shorter man went to do whatever he was doing. 

Suddenly, a loud mechanical sound rang out and Oikawa yelped, jumping a little bit. Then, he realized that the roof was  _ moving  _ and  _ opening. _ He was pretty sure that it was the loudest gasp he had ever let out, but he watched in awe as the stars started to appear from the opening in the roof that was only getting bigger. 

“Iwa-chan,” he gasped, and he felt the presence of the man beside him. Oikawa held a hand out, and the other man immediately took it, which was good because Oikawa needed to feel grounded. 

He was looking up at the stars through the observatory roof, and it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Even living out in Miyagi, he hadn’t seen this many of them before, and it made him feel like he was floating. 

“We can’t look through the telescope tonight,” Iwaizumi said. “But if you come back next week I’ll have time.” 

Oikawa didn’t care about the telescope because he could see enough just through that opening in the ceiling. “So this is what you planned, Iwa-chan?” 

“Not quite,” the shorter man said, and Oikawa managed to look down from the stars so that he could look at Iwaizumi, which had recently become his favorite thing to do. He gave Iwaizumi a confused look because what could be better than this right now? 

Then, Iwaizumi pulled something out from his back pocket, and Oikawa’s confusion only grew. Then he looked at what was in his palm: a key connected to a small, adorable, UFO key chain. Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi, because the key could mean several things. 

“This is a key to my apartment,” Iwaizumi explained. “I’m not asking you to move in, because that’s too soon, but I want you to be able to get in if you need to.” 

Oikawa nodded, taking the key from Iwaizumi’s palm and gripping it tight. “Iwa-” 

“There’s more,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa shut his mouth as Iwaizumi looked away towards the stars. “I know that we’ve only known each other for a couple months, and to other people it might seem fast, but I just-” he looked back at Oikawa “-I want you to date me, Tooru. I don’t want to fuck you and then run back to my apartment, and I don’t want to be jealous when I see you talking to pretty girls at games, and I don’t want us to be stuck in this stupid limbo where I don’t even know what we are. You annoy the hell out of me on your best days but you’re passionate and determined and kind and the look on your face when you look at those stars is just- _ fuck  _ Tooru- you look so beautiful. So what I’m trying to say is, if you’ll have me, I want you to be my boyfriend.” 

Oikawa’s words were gone from his mouth because all of the moisture in his body went to his eyes as he felt tears welling up. But they were the happiest kind of tears. This was everything he wanted in the moment, and he couldn’t stop himself from throwing his body at Iwaizumi, who was thankfully sturdy enough to catch him and pull him into a deep hug. 

“Is that a yes?” Iwaizumi tentatively asked, and Oikawa just nodded into his shoulder, tears probably staining his nice shirt. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Oikawa whispered, pulling his head back for just a second so he could align himself and press his lips to Iwaizumi’s. It was the same as all of their other kisses, but it felt a million times more intense. When they separated, they were both looking at each other and smiling, because there was nothing else they would rather do more. 

Finally, after all this time of Oikawa worrying, they were together. 

And it happened under the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments, I LOVE reading your feedback!!!!  
> Also, if you haven't read the rest of the We Might Be series, I would highly recommmennnddd.  
> NEXT UP: Iwa at a volleyball game ;)   
> also for that next installment ^ I’m thinking it’d be better to have it from a more Iwa-centric POV instead of Oikawa like the rest of these


End file.
